


Sleight of Hand

by Come2findme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Pack, great scott, street magician au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Come2findme/pseuds/Come2findme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's enjoying a day in New York when he stops to watch a street magic performance, however he keeps getting distracted by the good looking man in the audience.</p><p>When he gets picked as a volunteer, more than one type of magic happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleight of Hand

Derek missed New York, something is always happening, no matter when or where you are, there always seems to be something to see.  Everyone is hoping to catch the eye of someone influential who just happened to be walking down the right street at the right time, so sometimes you see interesting street performers doing amazing things, which is how Derek found himself stopping to watch a dark haired, crooked-jawed street magician labeled ‘ _Great Scott’_.

The  _Great Scott_ is in the middle of making his equally dark haired assistant disappear when Derek notices him.  There is a tall man standing directly across from him in the circle of spectators.  He has short brown hair, stunning brown eyes, an adorably up turned nose and even from this distance Derek can see the moles patterned over his smooth skin.  Derek is lost in thought about stripping the man down and following the trail of moles when he feels someone nudge him from behind.

"He’s talking about you," the girl behind him, a smart-looking redhead, whispers.

Derek looks up and notices the magician has stopped and is now staring at him expectantly.

"Huh?" Derek blinks, staring at the magician.

"I have chosen you to be my next volunteer," the magician says, voice booming across the audience. With another nudge from the redhead, Derek stumbles into center stage next to the magician.   _Great Scott_ gives him an encouraging smile, surely meant to relax Derek, but it just makes him even more nervous.  He is about ready to bolt when looks up and makes eye contact with the guy he saw from across the circle, who is much closer now and even more beautiful.

"Uh, sir? Your name?"

Derek turns to the magician, who seems like he is regretting his choice of volunteer.  Derek begins to suspect that was not the first time he asked his name. “Derek.”

The magician looks relieved that Derek is finally playing along so he pulls an unwrapped deck of cards from his pocket and hands them to Derek.

"What we have here is an ordinary deck of cards, still in the package so that you know that I have not messed with them in anyway.  Now, Derek, I’m going to have you open the deck and choose any card you like."

Derek unwraps the deck, only struggling slightly with the clear plastic.  When he gets the cards out of the box,  _Great Scott_ 's assistant, Artemis,  _when did she reappear?,_  takes the trash and hands him a marker.

"Okay Derek, when you choose your card, I want you to sign it, put it back in the deck and then give the cards a shuffle for me."  The magician waits patiently for Derek to complete his tasks, smiling at the crowd.  Derek gives the cards one last shuffle before handing them back.

"Now, no offense, but my  _Abuela_  shuffles better than that.”  Derek watches as his hands move faster than should even be possible, shuffling the cards in a blur of movement without dropping a single one.  He finishes and hands the cards back to Derek.

"Okay Derek, which card did you pick?"

Derek glances to the man in the audience, who is still intently watching the performance. “The, uh, the Jack of Hearts.”  Derek can feel the blush rising high on his cheeks.

The magician follows his line of sight and smiles softly. "Jack of Hearts, okay.  Derek, do me a favor and find your card in the deck, please."

Derek turns the deck over, fanning the cards out to see them all but….his card is not there.  He starts going through the whole deck, card by card, but he still does not see the card bearing his signature, which is impossible because he never took his eyes off the deck.  ”Its not here.”

 _Great Scott_  gives him a comically confused look.  ”What do you mean its not there?  Where else could you have put it?”

Derek sighs as he hears the chuckles from the surrounding crowd.  ”I don’t know.  Maybe it just…disappeared.”

The magician gives hearty laugh, delight dancing in his eyes at the terrible pun.  ”Oh, Derek, things don’t just  _disappear_ , that’s crazy!’

Derek just rolls his eyes, “Then tell me,  _Great Scott_ , where did my card go?”

There is a mischievous glint in the magician’s eye that wasn’t there a second ago and Derek starts to get nervous again.  ”Where do you keep cards?”

At that, Derek’s brain screeches to a halt.   _Where do I keep cards?  I don’t even own a deck of cards._   Then he hears a member of the audience yell “Your wallet!” and Derek feels like an idiot.

"Well, Derek, maybe you should check your wallet."

With skepticism, Derek reaches in his back pocket to pull out his wallet, but when he looks down, its not his wallet.   _What the hell._ "This isn’t my wallet."

"It isn’t?" The magician does not seem nearly as surprised as Derek that he didn’t pull his own wallet out of his own pants.  "Well, open it up and let’s see if we can find out who’s wallet it is."

Derek flips open the wallet, not entirely comfortable going through someone else’s things but he figures its part of the act so whatever.  He does not find the card but he does find a driver’s license with a name that might actually be a terrible typo.

"Well, Derek, who does the wallet belong to?"  

"I am not even going to attempt the first name, but the last name might be pronounced ‘Stilinski’?"

"Hey!  That’s my wallet!"

Derek looks up as the guy he had been checking out earlier walks up to him and snatches his wallet back.  He had been so distracted by the name that he never even looked at the picture.  

"Mr. Stilinski," the magician says, "Is this your wallet?"

"Call me Stiles, and yes it is," the hot guy -  _Stiles_ , says as looks through his wallet, checking everything over like Derek had actually stolen it or something.

"So, Stiles, since Derek had your wallet, do you have Derek’s?"

Stiles stops his inspection of his wallet, looking up like the thought never occurred to him and slowly reaches into the back pocket of his fitted jeans and pulls out Derek’s wallet.  Derek has never been so jealous of an inanimate object before.

"Is that your wallet, Derek?" the magician asks.

Derek reaches out to take his wallet from Stiles, “Why yes, Great Scott, it is.”

"Do me a favor and open it up for me."

Derek glances at Stiles, who is now staring at him, before opening his wallet.  Inside the wallet, in the plastic slot holding his license, is the Jack of Hearts with his signature on it.  Derek freezes.

"Something wrong, Derek?" 

"The card," Derek mutters.

"What was that?"

Derek pulls the card out of his wallet and holds it up.  ”The card is in my wallet.”

The audience gasps and applause breaks out among the crowd.

“ _Great Scott_ ,” Stiles murmurs in awe, causing Derek to chuckle.

The magician bows to the crowd as they start to disperse, leaving Stiles and Derek awkwardly standing alone together.  Stiles starts to shuffle his feet.  

"Well, thanks for giving my wallet back," Derek says in a lame attempt to make conversation.  

"Yea, you too,"  Stiles replies, smiling at Derek.  "Well, I gotta…," Stiles gestures over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Oh, of course, me too," Derek says and spins on his heel and walks away.  He gets half way around the block before he stops.  Stiles is the first person in New York that has caught his attention, was he just going to let him walk away?

Derek turns on his heel, jogging back around the corner hoping to catch Stiles before he leaves his life forever, but what he sees stops him in his tracks.  Stiles is  _laughing_ with the magician.  Derek stands in the middle of the sidewalk, shell shocked as he watches them do some elaborate hand shake ending in an one armed hug.  Without making the conscious decision to do so, Derek walks up to the pair.

"You guys  _know_  eachother?” Derek asks.

 _Great Scott_  and Stiles jump apart.  ”Derek! What are, uh, I thought you left?” Stiles says.

"Well, I did but I decided I wanted to ask you out for coffee or something sometime and came back to find you," Derek says, "But now I feel like the butt of a joke."

Derek turns to leave but a hand on his arm stops him.  ”Dude, we weren’t making fun of you.  Yea, Scott is a street magician, but so is Lydia, Allison and…me.”  Derek looks over Stiles shoulder and recognizes the redhead that pushed him from the crowd helping the assistant from the act pack up their make shift stage.  ”We call ourselves ‘The Pack’.  Its New York, dude, we’re just trying to make a living.”

Derek looks down to Stiles hand still on his arm.  When Stiles notices, he pulls his hand back like he’d been burned.  He puts both hands in his pockets, looking down as he shuffles his feet and Derek is ashamed to admit he finds it adorable.  

"So, uh," Stiles looks back up at Derek, "If you’re still interested, I’d like to go get that coffee?"

"On one condition," Derek says, taking a step closer to Stiles.

Stiles smiles, reaching out to take Derek’s hand, “And what’s that?”

"You tell me how you did the trick."

"A magician never reveals his-," Stiles is cut off when Derek lunges forward and kisses him.

Stiles might just make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this fic, I really had an awesome time writing it!
> 
> As for the trick and how it happened, I have no idea if this is a trick that exists but it just came to me. Lydia lifted Derek's wallet and replaced it with Stiles while Derek was busy staring at Stiles. Then she walked it over to Stiles who had a deck of cards identical to the deck Scott gave Derek to use. He waited for them to say which card Derek picked and while Derek was busy shuffling the deck, Stiles copied Derek's signature from his driver's license onto the card, put it in Derek's wallet and then slipped it into his own pocket. Scott used his fancy shuffling and quick hands to pull the actual card from the deck. Bada-bing, bada-boom... MAGIC! :-) If you figured it out, kudos to you, too!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://stilhalesterek.tumblr.com)


End file.
